Just the Way It Should Be
by troutymouths
Summary: Previously Unholy trinity is tiny. Fabrittana each has a daughter, and now they have formed their own friendship! This follows the journey of the 3 girls in highschool, the development of their friendship,romance budding within friends, and also the story of their families. Bartie/Pucktana/Fabrevans and a little bit of Klaine/Finchel/Tike/Shanecedes ! :D Review for more chapters !
1. Introduction : Puck and Santana

HI !

I don't know where to start. I was daydreaming the other day, and then I had this idea, where I could make the whole glee club couple up, and 20 years later they all have kids and are bestfriends. This story would follow the friendship of their kids, mainly focusing on 3 children, The daughter of Puck and Santana, Brittany and Artie, also Quinn and Sam. It will also feature the adult couples, and also the coupled up children. So I'm co-writing this with my bestest gleek-friend ever, and you'll catch our names in the story :p I'm going to just start immediately ! It won't be hard to spot who is whose child ! You'll notice. And the coupling will be Bartie, Pucktana, and Fabrevans, with Finchel, Tike, Klaine, and Shanecedes. We wanted to incorporate Brittana, but couldn't handle the writing because we're amateurs, sorry. Enjoy !

This story focuses on 3 families most, like I've said before. The first 3 chapters will introduce the 3 kids, then the continuence will be just clips of their moments. It could be in respective families, or friendship moments!

Disclaimer : EVERYTHING'S NOT MINE ! NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN NAMES. Only the ideas belong to me and my friend. Eh well and our names.

* * *

Chapter 1 : PUCKTANA.

Santana Lopez, held a degree in highschool as the school's queen bee, along side Quinn Fabray. She was also the Bitch, the mean one, and after she graduated she thought that life would become extremely difficult. It continued that way until one day, Her Ex Boyfriend of 2 years came to her, and asked for her back. Noah Puckerman, had become a very succesful pool cleaner. He personally worked his ass off to climb the ladder of success, and now all he had to do is sit, and make phonecalls to watch his income. The Puckerman pool cleaning company is the most famous in the states, and everybody constantly uses their service. Puck proposed to her one day after dating again for 3 years, and since then Santana's life had elevated drastically. She now owns a studio, where she teaches students that want to be famous singers, dancers, etc. Santana and Puck's lives were perfect and complete, and their blessing has continued after the birth of Their first son Mark, and 2 years later, their daughter Michelle was born.

Mark Wayne Puckerman, has looks just like his father, but personality-wise, he is nothing like Puck. Mark is the most popular senior in highschool, but he didn't settle for just that. The 18 year old is a mad genius, and when he wants something, he works his ass off for it. His looks often helps too. With Puck's charisma, and a little bit of Santana's charm rubbing off on him, He has girls wanting him. He isn't a cheather though. He has been dating Finn Hudson's daughter, 18 year old lea for almost 3 years now. There was also another girl that would forever has him wrapped around her little finger, and that is his 16 year old sister Michelle.

Michelle is exactly like her mother Santana in terms of both looks and personality. She can be a bitch at times, yelling out at people who messes up her life. She is beautiful, obviously, with the mix of latina blood running in her veins, she has every guy falling on their knees. She is smart, she tops most of her class, and she is part of the cheerios, which is still coached by Miss Sue. She is candidate for Head cheerleader, alongside both her best friends, but everybody knew that she would be the one getting it. She has an extreme passion for music, but nobody knew that, except her closest friends, and family.

Mark as the good big brother he is, is very protective of his baby sister. Once when they were still so small, Michelle had been playing in the school playground during break time, and this mean boy pushed her. Mark seeing what happened just picked his sister up, got all cramped up on the boy, then made sure his sister was okay. Up to this day, Mark still sees her as the little girl she needed to protect, and well michelle didn't mind. She loved the fact that she would always have someone she could rely on, no matter what happens.

Mark rubbed his eyes, and checked the time. It was only two o'clock in the morning but he could hear faint sounds of people making conversation. He got up, and went to the living room.

He saw his little sister on the couch, hugging herself, watching the television, so he sat beside her and put her arm around her, and michelle just snuggled into him.

"Hey, what has you up so early ?" Mark asked

"I'm just really nervous, couldn't sleep " Michelle answered

"Why Mitch ? Come on "

"Tomorrow, well today, is my first day as Junior, and I'm a little nervous. I know I had such a great soph year and all but I'm just nervous you know. I'm afraid of change. "

"It will stay the same ! Don't worry Mitchie ! You're like the school's most popular kid. First day won't be that bad. "

"It changed, for mom, and dad, and basically every single one of mom's friends that I know. "  
"Well mitch, you see, change is inevitable. You have Fiona, You have Elise, You have Harry. I'm sure everything will be just fine !"

"Yeah ? Really ?"

"Yep. Now do you want to go back to bed? "

"Will you stay with me?"  
"Sure. I'll keep you warm " Mark said with a smile

"Alright then. " Michelle said

Mark carried his sister and tucked her into bed.

He slipped with her under the covers, and just hugged her sister until she fell asleep. Little did the both know that their parents were watching them proudly just outside the door

"We have the awesome-est kids ever, Puck. I'm so proud" Santana said, smiling widely

"We do. We really do" Puck said, and kissed the crown of Santana's head

"Let's go back to bed "  
"Sure. Let's go "

* * *

SO END OF CHAPTER 1 ! The next chapter will be introducing the Bartie Family ! Then Next would be The Fabrevans family ! What do you thinkkkk ? :D


	2. Introduction : Brittany and Artie

GLAD YOU LIKED THE STORY :D

I had chapters, but was holding back a little , because there was no response yet, and then I woke up today , to a pretty great amount of love :D and my friend and I couldn't be happier. So here it goes, the Bartie chapter :D

Disclaimer : ONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN HERE IS COMPLETELY MINE. The other 2 are ryan murphy's, and the one is Heather's :D So I basically just own the ideas :D

xx

* * *

Brittany S. Pearce, has had her life turned 180 degrees after she left highschool. During the repetition of Senior Highschool she actually studied, and got smarter. Her bluntness really never disappeared but she became more sensible, and then long story short, she became Artie's wife which was a surprise for everybody when they got the invitation, but their marriage lasted anyway. Artie got the woman of his dreams, and he got to walk down the isle with the walker Santa had gotten him years prior. To this day, nobody knew who had given him the gift. Artie had started a career as a TV/Movie director, and well Brittany's career didn't go as far. She now makes 3D films for Discovery channel, and whenever she has spare time, she would help teach dance classes at Santana's studio. The both had kept touch, and they were still best friends, along with Quinn fabray. Like they said before, start together, end together. Not only were their lives now perfect, like Santana and Puck they were also blessed with two beautiful Daughters, Fiona and Heather. With only a two year gap the two are inseparable.

16 year old Fiona Elisabeth Abrams or Effie for short, is like her mother. She is extremely blunt, and she always has a hard time studying. She doesn't have a lot of passion for studies, but like her parents, she was really good at music. Growing up , every sunday she would make her mother teach her how to dance, and now her talent is amazing. She also likes to go to work with her mom or dad on holidays, for she likes and is interested in the arts of cinematography. Fiona is a very nice girl, she is also very funny, and with her blonde locks she could have all the guys she wanted. Not only that, Fiona is very outgoing, she doesn't care of people's judgements. Her idea of fun is always slightly different, but that's what makes her special. She would start Junior year soon, and she is confident that it would be a great year, since she will have her best friends Elise and Michelle with her. She had always been the popular girl in school, so she wasn't nervous.

14 year old Heather Kevin Abrams, is the exact opposite of Fiona. In terms of looks, they are like twins, and they're both dancers too. Heather however, is more of a tomboy, and she would be categorised as the school geek, because all she does is study, as it is her hobby. Despite the differences in characters, the two sisters got along very well. On sunny days Heather would drag Fiona out of her room very early, and the two would go jogging, or cycling, or anything sporty, and then they would drop by at their Aunt Santana's studio, to just practice Dance. The two were like the Dynamic Duo when it comes to Dancing, and Brittany is really proud. On particular holidays, Fiona would drag Heather to the studio that Artie had built for the girls on their backyard, then the two would stay in there for hours, giggling, singing, playing music together. The relationship they both have is described as perfect.

"Morning mom !" Heather said, walking into the kitchen to grab water after working out for half an hour. " Is Effie awake yet?"

"Hi Baby. Do you know her? Do you think she'd be awake ? " Brittany said sarcastically before pulling out plates and put the freshly made pancakes on top of them

"Okay mom, I'll go wake her up!" Heather said laughing.

She walked out of the dining room into her sister's room, where she was still sleeping. Heather considered waking her up with love and care, but decided to prank her sister. So she grabbed Fiona's ipod, and plugged it into the speakers, blasting music so loud, and well, her plan worked.

"HEATHER!" Fiona said, pulling the covers over her head, before turning over to the other side and sticking her finger in her ears "TURN THE MUSIC OFF ! I STILL WANT TO SLEEP STOP THE MUSIC!" She yelled to her sister

"NO ! YOU NEED TO GET UP EFFIE ! OR WE'LL BE LATE ! MOM MADE PANCAKES"

"Mom made pancakes ? Oh okay . Let me shower. Tell mom I'll be out in 10 minutes"

"Urgh. She only wakes up when there's food" Heather muttered to herself before grabbing her seat in the kitchen bar, and started pouring sauce on her pancakes.

10 minutes later, Effie had finished showering, and was now sitting with Heather, busy gobbling on her pancake

"Girls, Santana just called me, she said Mitch and Mark are on their way, and so you guys better finish up quickly" she said before going back into the room to call Artie

"Morning Girls" Artie said, rolling into the living room, picking up a fork and snagging a piece of pancake from Effie's plate.

"No Dad ! Not my precious pancake!" Effie said. Artie just laughed and Hugged her daughter, before wheeling beside Heather, took her pancake, and hugging her too.

"How's my precious babies ?"

"Great. Today's the first day of school. Nothing much yet. You going to work today ?" Effie asked

"Yep. I got a call last night, and my secretary told me that the director wanted to meet me. He had a new video project offer. " Artie said "You girls want to stop by later ?"

"Can't. I promised Mitch and Elise that we would go shopping together. Is it okay with you ? I can cancel" Effie said

"No honey. That's not a problem at all. How bout you H?"

"I think I can stop by. I'll just ride the bus after school okay. "

A knock on the door broke their focus, Effie went to the door to welcome their guests, while Heather grabbed the plates and put it in the dishwashed.

"Mom ! Dad ! We're leaving" Heather said

"Be good okay girls !" Brittany said, hugging both her daughters. "Oh Effie you said you wanted to go shopping ? Be careful okay. Who will be driving you ? " Effie pointed to the car outside. "Mark will drive us. Don't worry okay " Effie said, then went to her Dad to give a hug. Heather and Effie both left the house, and entered Mark's car.

"Hi Marky ! Hi Mitch " Effie said

"Hey Fee ! Hi H !" Mark said.

"So I guess today's the first day of school. You nervous ?" Mitch asked

"No. Not really actually. I have you, I have Elise. Why should I worry?" Effie said in return

"So where are we going next girls?" Mark asked, starting the engine on his big SUV

"Elise's. Comeon ! We're going to be late " Mitch said, and the four drove off, to pick up their other best friend.

* * *

Review please ? I want to develop but I can only do that if people say sth :D I LOVE YOU ALL READERS. cybercookies for all of you.


	3. Introduction : Sam and Quinn

Third Chapter ! Fabrevans ! The one you've been waiting for :) Thankyou for the reviews, and yes, I can guess who gave the second review ;)

Disclaimer : ideas are mine. The rest are completely RIB's .

* * *

Quinn and Sam were McKinley High school's golden couple, and they were perfect for each other. Sam was the Ken to Quinn's Barbie, and as far as high school relationships go, theirs were the best. So when Quinn cheated on Sam with Finn, it was a big surprise for everyone in the school. Then when Quinn left to Yale, Sam finally realised that he couldn't breathe without Quinn around. So after he graduated, he too, went to Yale, and they finally reconnected there. Their relationship were rocky at times, but now with both individuals fully comitted to each other, they survived every stone the relationship threw their way. They finally got married 3 years later, quite a modest wedding actually. Everyone in the glee club was invited, and the beautiful wedding was held in a beautiful garden. Everyone showed up, and all of them have witnessed the perfect relationship bloom since then. Now, they have 3 kids, the first pair, twins.

Chord Paul Evans is the eldest of the two twins. He has dirty blonde hair, and trouty lips just like his father's, and he was extremely cute. His passion for music matches those belonging to his parents, and he absolutely loves it. He however, isn't content on exposing his talent, therefore, people who knew that he could play and sing are only his family, and his group of friends, consisting, Harry Chang, Allan Hudson, Michelle Puckerman, Fiona Abrams, and ofcourse his sister Elise Evans. The 16 year old is noted as one of the most famous boys in school, a degree he had gladly accepted.

Elise Skye Evans has looks just like her brother. If you cut her hair to a boyish style, Nobody would be able to tell Chord and Elise apart. Elise is also the school's Queen Bee, along side her best friends Michelle and Fiona. The three have been friends since they were just 3, and they are inseparable. As one of the most popular girls in school, she didn't have a boyfriend. She would say no to every guy coming her way, because she would like to focus more on her studies. Besides, she has had a crush on her brother's bestfriend since middle school, and she was content on continuing it. The Kind , Funny, and sweet girl also loves music, and like Chord's talent, only a few people knew of it.

Dianna Harmony Evans was the youngest of the 3. If Chord and Elise were a mix of both Quinn and Sam, Dianna is a hundred percent Quinn. Her hair, her face structure, her attitude, everything about her screamed I'm Quinn's Daughter. Like most youngest children in families, she is Quinn and Sam's baby. She isn't spoiled though, to everyone's surprise, Dianna is very independent. She has a great sense of responsibility. Unlike her siblings, she didn't have that big of a passion for music. Don't get her wrong she has a beautiful voice, and she sings from time to time, mostly with her best friend Heather, but her passion for Art, like paintings, photographs kinds of art is much bigger. Sam and Quinn have already gotten used to Dianna suddenly missing to find her in the park, with her camera, taking pictures of flowers, and birds. Once, she was feeling so art-sy she went down to go to the park. In the middle of the way, she found a few birds on the sidewalk. When the traffic light turned red, she lied down on the sidewalk and started taking photographs. That particular picture was the one that got her parents to realise how talented she was, and was also the one that got the owner of the gallery across the street, to put up her works there. It makes Dianna happy, knowing that her work is being enjoyed by everyone in Lima, and that she was being paid for it. Up to this day, her love for photography has never died. She owns like 20 cameras, from polaroids, to lomo cameras, and her SLR has like 10 lenses. She is probably better than some adult photographers, and she is only 14.

"So, first day of school huh?" Dianna said, plopping down to the couch where her siblings were sitting.

"Yep ! Are you excited?" Chord asked

"Totes !" Elise said "How bout you two?"  
"Eh, it's just any different day" Dianna said, and she took a huge bite of her sandwich. She was holding

"Do you kids ever put those stuff down ?" Sam said, walking out of the master bedroom to see all 3 kids holding their favorite item. Chord with his guitar, Dianna with her cell, and Elise with her camera .

"No" The three answered together, and went back to playing with their stuff.

"Well whatever you say" Sam said, walking over and kissing all three heads before heading to the kitchen to grab breakfast. He then walked back to the living room, where he grabbed his own guitar, and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"Do you four ever put those stuff down?" Quinn said, walking out of the kitchen. To find her all three kids, and also her husband holding their favorite stuffs. After Quinn asked them that Sam and the kids all broke to a fit of laughter.

"What did I say?" Quinn said and slightly pouted before sitting beside her husband and stealing his sandwich.

"Hey Mine !" Sam said.

"Not anymore it isn't ! " Quinn said and winked at him, causing all 3 kids to make nauseating sounds.

"What ? Be happy we're still happy" Sam said

5 minutes later everybody was busy eating breakfast. Chord and Sam were jamming on their guitar to Billionaire and everybody was singing along. Typical mornings at the Evans household were always like this. It always ended with all of them singing and playing music

A knock on the door signalling that Mitch and Effie has arrived.

"I'll get it !" Elise said jumping of the couch instantly to grab the door

"HEY YOU GUYS !" Elise said enveloping her two best buddies into a bear hug

"Hey Els ! We missed you" Effie said smiling at the excitement of her best friend.

"Missed you too" Elise said

"So you , Chord and Dee ready to go ?"

"In a minute Mitch" Elise said. "CHORD, DIANNA ? MIFFIE ARE HERE! Let's go !" And then she disappeared into her house.

"Miffie?" Mitchie asked questioning what she just heard

"I think it's supposed to be our name put together ? You know Els. She comes up with crazy stuff" Effie said giggling

"No fee, She doesn't. But you do" Mitchie said nudging effie's sides and the two laughed.

"READY TO GO !" Elise said, her head popping out of the door

"Hop in then. Mark and Heather's waiting for us.

"Alrighty let's go !" Chord said, suddenly showing up. They all climbed into the car, and continued their journey, to what appears to be the first day of school.

* * *

SO SO SO SO ? LIKEEEYYY ? :D like I said cyber cookies for every reviewer ! The more you review, that jar of cookies will fill up fast ;) The next chapter will start to revolve around the friendship of Elise, Michelle and Effie. If you get confused by the names, contact me kk ? :D 3


	4. Introduction : FINCHEL, TIKE , BARTIE

I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING. My internet died a few days ago, and then before I went on a retreat so I couldn't really access the internet. As a form of apology I am posting three consecutive chapters today. This one's pretty short. Just a glimpse of the other 3 families, who will be supporting roles in this fic. I hope you like it !

* * *

Tina Cohen Chang, and Mike Chang have always been the perfect couple. Both with the same ethnicity, both having a love for art. They complete each other's lives. The both had two children.

18 year old Jenna Noelle Chang was named after Tina's favorite actress Jenna Ushkowitz. Her friends has always pointed out Tina and Ushkowitz resemblance that when her baby was born she just had to give her the name Jenna. The young girl was beautiful. She wasn't in the run for popular girl. She and Fellow Geek Lea Hudson and Avery Hummel-Anderson are closed off. Jenna plans to settle down someday, but no. She's not rushing to find a boyfriend in the near future. Her brother Harry Michael Chang is the exact opposite of Jenna. He is on the top of the highschool's popularity list. He is the quarterback of the football team, still coached by Coach Beiste, and the junior football team is amazing, having three of the top players Chord Evans, Allan Hudson, and Harry. The trio are best friends, and they are tight. Together with the trio girls the 6 make up the most popular gang in highschool, and their friendship is not just based on popularity. The lot have known each other since they were practically born.

After Rachel left for new york, Finn realised that he couldn't live without her, so he finished his duty, and then reunited with Rachel. In the end they got married, and they gave birth to 3 beautiful babies, 18 year old Lea Michele Hudson, who was the oldest was the exact copy of Rachel, minus her loudness. She was more silent and chill like Finn. She was quiet, and she mostly just hangs out with her best friend Jenna and cousin Avery. After she started dating Mark Puckerman though she started to open up a little, and she was no longer the closeted geek. People would wonder how Rachel's enthusiasm never rubbed off on her. Her brother however, 16 year old Allan Joshua Hudson has looks like Finn, but the fire and determination he has is obviously inherited from his beloved mother. He is in the McKinley high Titan, and he and girlfriend Elise Evans are the golden couple of high school. They've been dating since middle school, and their relationship is smooth. They've gone through challenges together, almost like an old married couple. The last but not least Cory William Hudson. He is the exact mix of Finn and Rachel. He can be chill at times, and he has fire at times. The 14 year old is a very talented drummer, just like his father. Hiram and Leroy Berry were super excited when their grandchildren were born, and the same could be said about Burt and Carole Hudson-Hummel.

Kurt and Blaine, dated since high school. After graduating and not getting accepted in NYADA, Kurt studied fashion instead, and he was very good at it. He still reached his dreams of Broadway though, when his best friend Rachel gave him a chance on a play she wrote. Blaine became a succesful business man, and the two lead a beautiful family. Someone had agreed to surrogate, so both Kurt and Blaine now have 2 beautiful daughters and a son. Avery Hummel-Anderson was bubbly, cheerful, and very funny, like her daddy, Kurt. She might not be popular at school, but she is very fashionable. She knows what to wear, what is decent, which to mix with which and she learns all that from her Daddy Kurt. She is very talented like both her Dads too. Christine Hummel-Anderson is 16 and she is very quiet, and she doesnt have that much friends. She however is the star of glee club, and she is amazingly talented. Darren Hummel-Anderson is the 3rd. He is just recently born, and is only 4 years of age. The little boy is definitely loved by his whole family, being absolutely cute and adorable. Darren's most hilarious trademark is probably running around the house with a comb belting out Silly love songs. His sisters never find him annoying, and his dads absolutely love the little bundle of joy. The family couldn't be happier.


	5. First day of school

"So, have you got your schedules yet?" Elise asked to her gang of friends around her. They were part of the popular gang, consisting Allan Hudson, Harry Chang, Chord and Elise Evans, Effie Abrams, and Mitchie Puckerman.

"Yep. Let's match and see how many classes we have together" Elise said

Effie and Chord shares first period English together, while elise and Michelle have Math. Harry and Allan share first period History together. Then, Effie and Chord will head to secoend period Mathematics, and Michelle and Harry will meet up in Chemistry, while Elise and Allan shares English. The gang will then meet up in recess , then they will have Gym together, then Effie, Michelle and Elise will share history during fourth period, while allan and chord mingle with chemistry, and Harry goes solo on mathematics. The gang will re-meetup during lunch, and then Effie and Elise will head out to Chemistry, Michelle and Harry will share English, while elise goes olo in chemistry, and Allan goes solo in maths. The 6 will then head to 6th period spanish.

"So let's get to class then" Chord said " You want to walk with me Fee?"

"Yeah sure in a sec" Effie said "I'll see you guys during recess !"

"See you babe!" Elise said, and they walked to each classes.

"So, we have a lot of classes together don't we? Let's see, we have the first two period together. Please be my seat mate. I do not want to end up like last year, coming in late and sitting with Joshua Ben Israel from the school's gossip column." Chord said

"You sat with him ? For how many periods?" Effie asked in amusement

"Like almost 3 !" Chord said, slightly raising his voice "and weirdly he was like stalking me! Isn't it weird that we always sit together?"

"Talk about torture" Effie said, giving him a sympathetic smile. She then took his hand, and dragged him to class. "We do not want to sit in front now do we?"

"Right" Chord said, smiling because the girl of his dreams was holding his hand tight and dragging him to class.

"Hum, Chord? Why arent you moving? you know I might be strong, but I can't drag you all the way down the hall" Effie said whilst snapping her fingers around him

"Right ! I am so sorry I totally spaced out" Chord then switched his position and started dragging Effie down the hall

"Okay now this is totally better"

Little did they know Mitchie and Elise were still watching the two interact. Elise left her stuff in her locker, and when the two headed back, they saw chord and effie holding hands, laughing in the hall

"You know, the two should just get together already. They're like crazy about each other" Mitchie said

"Yeah , like you and Harry are too" Elise teased "Why dont the both of you just get out of your head and get together already ?"

"It's not that easy. You know how Mark can get on my boyfriends. I do not want Harry to crack" Mitchie said laughing, as Elise slammed her locker door and the both started walking towards class.

The first 2 period had passed, and everybody except Chord and Effie had gathered in the cafetaria, on their table. A few minutes later both students came towards the table with their tray

"Well if it isn't blonde and blondie" Mitch said, as Effie took a seat beside her.

"Shut up Mitch." Effie said laughing. "How was class with Harry ? I bet you two had so much fun"

"Now it is your turn to shut up" Mitchie said, stuffing the cafetaria hotdog into effie's mouth.

"Euu , Effie !" Elise said, disgusted "How can you even eat that"

"She eats anything" Everybody chimed in, and started laughing

Effie just shrugs

"This hot dog bounces ! Like literally. What does it taste like? "Allan asked, curious.

"It tastes like rubber but I'm starving so I'll eat anything" Effie said

The bell suddenly rang, and the 6 stopped eating and headed out to the gym.

The 6 continued the day, and finally they were at last period spanish. All 6 had heard about this famous Mr. Shcuester from their parents. Rumor has it that Mr. Schue is the kindest teacher in school. He is still coaching glee club, which is running short of members since the seniors just graduated. Michelle, Allan and Harry in particular had heard about the glee club awesomeness from their siblings, since Mark, Jenna, and Lea were members of the glee club. To be honest everybody in the gang had considered joining glee club, but they were afraid of losing their popularity.

"Good morning class!" The cheery voice of Mr. Schuester said as he walked into class. "My name is Will Schuester, and I will be teaching spanish ! So I'd like everybody to introduce themselves before hand because I didn't teach you last year" He trailed off, and took the student list of the teacher's desk. "We have Ms. Abrams on top of the list ! Where are you"

Effie stood up and started introducing herself " Hi. My Name is Fiona Elisabeth Abrams, but everyone calls me Effie."

"Do you happen to have any relation with Mr. Artie Abrams?" Mr Schue asked, intrigued.

"I'm his daughter. I've heard a lot about you Mr. Schuester " Effie smiled back.

"Who's your Mother may I ask?"

"Brittany Pearce"

"Should've known. You look so much like her." Mr. Schue smiled "You may take a seat. Thankyou Effie. Send them my regards will you? Next we have Mr. Chang !"

"Hi I'm Harry Michael Chang, you can call me Harry" Harry said

"You must be Jenna's sister ! I look forward to your performance in this class. Tell your parents I said hi" Mr. Schue smiled "Next we have Mr and Ms Evans?"

"Hi I'm Chord Paul Evans, everyone just calls me Chord." Chord said, Elise then chimed in "and I'm Elise Skye Evans, Just call me elise. We're twins" She smiled.

"You must be Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans' kids right?" Mr Schue said "They were all my students back in the day ! Please tell them we should see each other soon"

He then paused to look at the attendance list again . "Ms. Hummel and Mr. Hudson may introduce yourselves next "

"Hi, I'm Christine Hummel Anderson, call me Christy" She said, before sitting back down.

"I'm Allan Josh Hudson, call me Allan" He smiled

"You two are cousins right ? Send your parents my regards" Mr. Schue smiled "Last but not least Ms. Puckerman?"

"Hi, I'm Michelle Nickayla Puckerman and you can call me Mitchie"

"Mark has told me so much about you Mitchie, he did so great in all his classes ! I look forward to teaching you, All of you actually" Mr. Schue told the whole class.

Minutes passed and last period finally ended. Today they all had to choose which club to join, and to be honest not a single kid in this school isn't confused.

"I would like to invite everyone of you to join glee club ! Glee Club is fun, it is very exciting, and you get to channel your inner divas ! You might have to audition to pass, but as long as you sing with tone, it is accepted ! So sign up everybody, we need the people"

The class then gathered their stuffs and headed to the cafetaria to sign up for clubs.

"What are you interested in joining ? We all know the three girls will go for the cheerios, and you three boys will go on the football team" Elise said

"Yeah. I want to join another club though, Cheerleading is tough, I want a fun club" Mitchie said

"There's always glee club" Effie said "I know our parents had a particularly hard time coping with the bullying they got because of glee club, but the way I see it, they had fun"

"If you guys are joining the glee club, I won't be right behind you" Allan stated, frowning slightly

"Well I want to join the glee club, but I do not want the bad treatment " Mitchie said

"I'll join with you Effie, if you want me too" Chord stated.

"Jenna spoke really highly of the glee club you know, I'm pretty sure if you're aiming for fun you'd get fun" Harry said.

"Mark told me the same thing a few weeks ago" Mitchie said "What did Lea say Al ?"

"She told me it's fun, but no I don't want fun if it means I'm going to get slusheed everyday" Allan said.

"I'm signing up" Effie said

"Me too" Chord said

"Me too I guess, What about you three ?" Mitchie asked

"I'm joining, I want to see how Jenna had so much fun" Harry smiled

"I'm joining too I guess" Elise said.

"Well I'm sorry guys. Come on, let's go sign up" Allan said

"Okay"


	6. First time in glee !

"Good Morning Class ! Welcome to the glee club. As you see here, we currently have 7 new members with us today ! This is the most addition we have had to the glee club so far. Would you introduce yourselves?"

"Michelle Puckerman, call me Mitchie."

"and I am Fiona Abrams. Effie or Fee whatever you like. "

"I'm her sister, Heather. "

"and I'm Heather's Bff Dianna Evans. My siblings made me join"

"Hi !" Chord said "I'm chord, and this is my sister Elise"

"I'm Harry Chang"

"But Mr. Schue, I thought everyone that wants to join had to audition !"

"We're running out of members Ave. But from what I heard they all can sing" Lea said

"and most of them are our little siblings, and their bestfriends" Jenna called out

"I'll make sure that they understand what we aim for in the glee club" Mark said "welcome ! Come and grab a seat. Mr. Schue's gonnna give us a new assignment"

Mitchie was the first one to move, taking a seat beside her brother Mark. Effie followed sitting next to her, and Heather sat in front of her, while Chord sat behind her. Harry took a seat beside Chord, right Behind Mitchie, and Elise sat beside Effie, with Dianna in front of her.

"Okay, first things first" Mr Schue said "What kind of talents do you guys have ?"

"Well we all can sing, we know because we do it often, when we gather most of the time " Elise said

"and if you care at all Heather and Effie are god-damned good dancers, and they've got smooth skills." Harry said

"Harry can dance pretty fine himself" Heather piped up.

"so I guess we are all pretty good additions, considering you actually need more people " Effie said

"do you mind showing us what you all got? Or maybe this weeks assignments should be the new members preparing a solo number. And also I would like to see the three of you dance" Mr Schue said, pointing to Heather, Effie and Harry. "alright then I'll see you tomorrow after school in the auditorium."

"So," Elise said, browsing through the various articles of clothing in the hangar infront of her, "What are you guys thinking of singing ?"

"I don't really know" mitchie said, her eyes focused on a pair of boots in front of her "I'm kinda still thinking of it, and by the way, aren't these boots just adorable"

"Nu-uh, not your type" Effie chimed in, appearing with two dresses, hanging on both her hands. "You should totally do Winehouse though Mitch." She said. "Left or right?"

"Left" Elise and Mitchie said in unison. "and by the way Effie's right. You would totally kill winehouse. " Elise said. "The blue shirt or the Yellow shirt ?"

"I like the yellow, "Mitchie said. "But I don't want to do winehouse. It's kind of like my mother's trademark you know ? And by the way Els ? Do Clarkson. You'd kill it. "

"and what about me ?" Effie said, having her shopping bag nearly full.

"You could probably do Swift !" Mitchie said.

"Awesome idea. Oh wait Mitch ! If you don't want winehouse I'm sure you'd kill an Adele song."

"Now that is sheer genius Fee !" Mitchie said. "So we all got our songs? Now let's go home and practice. Chord and Harry wants to practice with us. "

"Di and H too. So let's pay and get going" Elise said

"So, which one of you have decided songs yet?" Chord asked

"I'm doing Adele's Set Fire to Rain. It fits my voice so yeah." Mitchie said

"I'm doing Kelly Clarkson's Mr. Know it All. I love the song, and i've sung it before "Elise stated

"I'm doing Swift's Speak Now. How bout you guys ?"

"I was thinking of doing The Script's Breakeven. It's a pretty awesome song. How bout you Harry?"

"I thought of doing Coldplay's Paradise. "

"Heather wants to do One Direction's More than this. I was thinking of Katy Perry's The One that Got Away ?" Dianna stated

"well okay then Let's get to practice "

The 7 practiced their solos, each belting out their song perfectly and beautifully. Heather and Effie had also practiced their dance number, since Harry decided to do a solo. They all feel like they were going to do great in their auditions tomorrow.

"okay so Hello everyone, I'm glad you all showed up in time ! So Who wants to be up first ?"

Everyone sang their solos beautifully, and they all succeeded. It was finally time for Heather and Effie's dance number, and everyone was nervous.

"We're a system you know that ?" Effie said, "We're going to be able to dance in perfect unison like we always do. "

"You know I'm kinda glad you used to drag me out dancing" heather smiled

"Told you !" Effie laughed "Positions! Let's kick everyone's ass"

The two took their positions and the moment the music start the both started dancing in perfect unison, always on beat, never missing a move. Everyone gaped at the both, eventhough everyone had already known the duo were unstoppable, they still never cease to amaze. The two finished with a backflip and a split and everybody stood up and clapped.

"That was so fucking amazing seriously !" Lea said

"How was that even possible " Jenna said, very much in surprise

Heather and Effie highfived and went back to their seats.

Harry's dance solo immediately started and he was just as amazing as everyone else, having awesome floor skills and all. In the end, everybody got in and everyone just couldn't wait for what fun the glee club had in store for the 7 new members, that are risking their popularity to have fun.


End file.
